


Ocean Waves

by oohwonwoo



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Walks On The Beach, hand holding, kaoru realizes he might just be a little gay for his roommate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohwonwoo/pseuds/oohwonwoo
Summary: Maybe if he were a girl Kaoru would reach over and hold his hand... maybe if Nagisa were a girl, he'd kiss him as the sun sets. Maybe... maybe... maybe he didn't have to be a girl for Kaoru to want those things.Maybe him being a boy was just fine. Maybe it didn't matter.
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Ran Nagisa
Kudos: 15





	Ocean Waves

**Author's Note:**

> there is literally ONE nagikao fic on here... unforgivable. this fic is entirely self indulgent i just wanted to write them kissing tbh... enjoy!

It had become somewhat of a habit. Whenever the practice schedules of UNDEAD and Eden aligned, Kaoru and Nagisa found themselves walking the beach together. 

If you'd told Kaoru a year ago that he'd be taking a sunset walk on the beach with another guy, he'd scrunch up his nose in disgust and say something along the lines of, 'I have no intentions of going on a beach date with another dude.'

Yet, here he was. Falling into step with Nagisa as they walked along the beach, close enough to the ocean that when the waves came crashing onto the shore, just a bit of the cold ocean water touched their bare feet. The sun was beginning to set, the horizon was painted an orange pink as night approached. 

"Hey, Ran-kun," Kaoru said, stopping in his tracks,staring out at the line of sky above the sea. Nagisa gave a small hum in response. "Why don't we sit down and watch the sunset?" Kaoru says, turning to face his roommate. Nagisa's stoic face softened into a small smile as he looked down at the ground. 

"I'd like that" he says softly, as Kaoru grins and walks past him, further away from the ocean, so they could sit without getting wet. 

It was a Tuesday evening. Not many people occupied the beach aside from the two boys watching the sunset. 

The pair sat in a comfortable silence, the only sounds filling their ears were the soft lapping of the sea against the shore, and their own breathing. 

After a few minutes, Kaoru's eyes wandered from the sky to Nagisa's face. 

Objectively, he was pretty. Soft and long white locks of hair, sharp facial features, burning red-orange eyes. Maybe if he were a girl Kaoru would reach over and hold his hand... maybe if Nagisa were a girl, he'd kiss him as the sun sets. Maybe... maybe... maybe he didn't have to be a girl for Kaoru to want those things.

Maybe him being a boy was just fine. Maybe it didn't matter. Girl or not, Nagisa was gorgeous, and Kaoru was very much aware of this fact. 

"Ran-kun," Kaoru said softly, the boy next to him turning his head to stare at Kaoru. 

Kaoru wasn't quite sure what came over him, but he knew, in that moment, he had to do it. 

He quickly leaned in and pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss, no more than a second long. Maybe Kaoru just wanted to test the waters... maybe Kaoru just really really wanted to kiss Nagisa. 

"Sorry...I don't know why I did that..." Kaoru rubbed the back of his neck and let out an awkward laugh. 

"Kaoru-kun. I am going to kiss you again," Nagisa announced calmly as he placed his hands on either side of Kaoru's neck, pulling him in and pressing their lips together again. This time, it lasted longer. Kaoru pulled apart just enough that their lips barely touched and then dove back in again. As many dates as he's been on, as many girls as he's made out with, this was entirely new. It felt so different, and so undeniably good. Kaoru brought a hand up to the back of Nagisa's neck, burying his fingers in the roots of his white locks of hair, angling Nagisa's head just enough for him to slip his tongue into his roommate's mouth. 

The feeling was electrifying, and entirely new for both of them. Their tongues danced together as they kissed on the beach, a picture perfect scene that Kaoru had only dreamed of being able to do with a girl... and yet, here he was; making out with a boy on the beach as the sun goes down. 

As unexpected as it may have been, Kaoru was happy. It felt so good. When the pair pulled apart, breathing heavily, lips swollen from being kissed, they smiled lazily at one another. 

The sun was now almost entirely down and darkness spread across the beach as Kaoru moved to stand up. 

He extended a hand to his companion, helping him up from where he was sitting in the sand. 

"You ready to go home now?" Kaoru asked with a smile as Nagisa gave him a curt nod. 

Kaoru hadn't even noticed that Nagisa never let go of his hand until they were halfway down the beach and Nagisa intertwined their fingers. 

Kaoru's heart beat loudly in his chest. 

"I quite liked that, Kaoru-kun. Uh, I wouldn't be opposed to doing it again. If you wanted to," Nagisa said, a little awkwardly, as they approached the dorm building. 

"Yeah... me too," Kaoru let out breathily as he smiled at the long haired boy next to him. 

Maybe kissing girls wasn't all it's cracked up to be. Maybe it didn't even matter. Maybe... just maybe, kissing Nagisa was just right.


End file.
